Oak-blood War-King
From the depths of the Blight Tree can come many spriggans, but the most common one those become and witness are the oak-bloods. Oak-Bloods are fair-sized often reaching about 4 meters to 8 meters tall and weighing over 1 to 2 Tons. While the common color of an Oak-Blood nice oakish brown there are other colors such as sandy white, autumn red, and dark forest green. Oak-Bloods reach Blight war-lord age at 4 years old and can live as long as 600 years old but some can live longer than that with lifespans stretching into 1,200 years. During the early springtime, oak-blood's will grow long and thin vines along their branches with small flowers while some will grow thicker vines with larger more appealing looking flowers and once mated the Larger flowers will fruit into Acorns. While there are male and female spriggans its hard to tell unless you look at the vines and even at which case unless in bloom are hard to see with the naked eye. Oak-Blood War-King Abilities 'Total Apathy:' All Blight spriggans ignore effects of morale or fear when all alone or having half of their allies killed and may use a ranged attack regardless if an ally is in the way or not. In addition, the spriggan may choose to kill or cannibalize their allies for health. 'Panic in the Woods:' When a spriggan of the Blight is fighting in Forest terrain or other wooded terrains they cause fear among the enemies unless they are immune to such effect, if they, however, do cause fear they give disadv to save rolls against the fear effect. 'Relentless Vigor:' Blight spriggans cannot be put to sleep or be tired by any means. 'Bark-skinned Armor:' Due to the thickened bark on the spriggan, they gain a 60 armor as a standard *Though the DM may bump up the armor if needed*. In addition, due to the magical nature, every time the Blight spriggan takes damage roll a D20 and on a 18 to 20 the damage against it is halved unless the attack is magical or has fire. 'Fire Weakness:' Blight Spriggans have a 50% weakness to fire from all sources. 'Blight Immunity:' Blight spriggans have immunity to Blighted magic and effects due to them already belonging to the Blight. Oak-Blood War-King Weapons *Note! Not all are the same and depending on the DM they can give them whatever they wish, but for those who are in a quick pinch and need to think of something, this is here for them.* 'Oaken Fists:' Due to them already hitting as hard as a battering ram, most oak-blood's use their hardened fists as deadly weapons that are able to fell all types of enemies and even certain castle walls. 'Blighted Great Weapon:' Even though they don't need to use them, oak-blood's can bring giant branches or giant ramshackle weapon's increasing its strength ever further to the point were a single oak-blood can destroy a castle wall made of brick and mortar with one hard swing. x2 strength for an attack when used. 'Giant Javelins or Giant Boulder:' While some often don't care for range and will want to engage in melee, some can bring 6-meter long javelins to use as a ballista or massive boulder's to effectively turn them into Trebuchets. While not entirely accurate they may use Strength for the damage instead of Dex or Intel. Oak-Blood War-King stat rank *Note! take what this says with a grain of salt as a GM dictates the levels and the stats of each creature, monster, and NPC. this is just to give a general idea on what to do with said being.* 'Strength rank- B+' Oak-Blood's while not as strong as other Blight spriggans can certainly pack a punch, and can often lay the hurt on other sized creatures or monsters. 'Dexterity rank- C-' Often then not oak-blood's can't hit the broad side of a barn... and will often miss alot of the shots but when they hit, they hit hard. 'Intuition' rank- A Believe it or not, an oak-blood is very aware of its environment due to its connections to the flora in the area, so often then not its hard to throw a oak-blood of a trail or even try to sneak or hide away from them. 'Intelligence rank- B-' Oak-Blood's are very intelligent for their kind being able to solve complex tasks and problems, though they often use more brawn than brain, however. 'Charisma rank- B+' Natural born leaders, oak-blood's are often the ones seen taking charge of Blight war parties and can often get even the most spineless individual back into the fight. 'Wisdom rank- D-' Sadly though, they do not care for magic and are often brash so being wise... is definitely out of the question, they can be if they want to but don't hold your breath. 'Total Rank- B-' All in all, the oak-blood is an all-around Blight war-king, it's definitely a jack of all trades but it often needs a lot of minions to help it deal with a lot of parties but it can often hold its own. Behavior Oak-Blood War-King's are very, very stubborn refusing to back down or change plans. They will never take "No" or "I can't do that." as an answer and will often kill the being who said that. The only time an Oak-Blood will ever retreat is if it is outnumbered 10 to 1. While being Stubborn, they aren't stupid and can be very aware when they need to do some quick actions and can use their allies emotions to manipulate and fuel their goals as a means to an end. They aren't completely apathetic however if they somehow manage to make a true bond they will always back up that person even if they have flaws that will make them unlikeable.